nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lee Lozano
Lee Lozano (née Lenore Knaster), plasticienne contemporaine américaine née en 1930 et morte en 1999. Lee Lozano (née Lenore Knaster), plasticienne contemporaine américaine née en 1930 et morte en 1999. right|200px Biographie et œuvre Lenore Knaster a commencé à utiliser le nom de "Lee" à l'âge de quatorze ans, préférant souvent passer par le plus simple, si plus énigmatique "E." Elle a fréquenté l' Université de Chicago de 1948 à 1951. Elle a étudié la philosophie et les sciences naturelles. En 1956, elle épouse Adrian Lozano, un architecte d'origine mexicaine . Le mariage a pris fin par un divorce quatre ans plus tard. Pendant ce temps (1956-1960), elle a obtenu un BFA de l'Art Institute de Chicago . Après avoir voyagé en Europe pendant un an, Lozano a déménagé à New York pour poursuivre sa carrière en tant qu'artiste. Elle a eu sa première exposition en 1966, à la Galerie Bianchini à New York. Plusieurs de ses premières peintures et dessins ont été faits dans un style expressionniste brut. Ses travaux étaient parfois accompagnés par des textes provocateurs et des insinuations sexuelles. « Cherchez l’extrême – c’est là que se trouve l’action » était le leitmotiv de Lee Lozano, personnage central de la scène artistique newyorkaise des années 1960 : que ce soit pour revoir conceptuellement sa recherche artistique, ou prendre des positions politiques subversives, à la limite du masochisme, cela constituait sa raison d’être et a marqué l’ensemble de sa vie et de son travail. Sa brève carrière a été marquée principalement par la critique virulente des discriminations dans le monde de l’art et des logiques machistes sur lesquelles il se fonde. Sa production, à mi-chemin entre minimalisme et art conceptuel, est constituée de peintures, sculptures, et dessins, qui représentent souvent des outils tels que des tournevis, des boulons, des scies, des marteaux, les attributs modernes du pouvoir masculin. En août 1971, l’artiste s’engage dans une nouvelle action artistique (The Boycott Piece) qui constitue aussi un acte d’autodestruction : puisque les femmes ne détiennent aucun pouvoir, elle n’aura à faire qu’avec les hommes. Elle décide donc de ne plus adresser la parole aux femmes et, peu de temps après, se retire définitivement de la scène artistique. Ce qui a commencé comme une expérience d'un mois destiné à améliorer la communication avec les femmes. Son rejet systématique de tous les membres de son propre sexe a duré pendant le reste de sa vie. Lozano effectivement coupé les liens avec des amis, collègues artistes, galeristes, et d'autres femmes qui avaient été partisans de longue date de son art, y compris la féministe et critique d'art Lucy Lippard. Après avoir été expulsée de son studio loft sur Grand & Green Street à SoHo, Lozano rejoint saint Nicolas Avenue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage dans la maison de ses parents à Dallas, au Texas en 1982. Elle a continué à poursuivre des projets conceptuels privées, comme Masturbation Investigation and Dialogue Piece. Lozano est tombée dans une relatif oubli jusqu'à la fin des années 1990; atteinte d'un cancer du col utérin incurable, elle autorise plusieurs expositions simultanées de son travail, trois dans des galeries de SoHo et un au Wadsworth Atheneum, juste avant sa mort en 1999 à l'âge de 68 ans. Expositions (sélection) *1999 Afterimage: Drawing Through Process - MOCA Grand Avenue, Los Angeles *1998 Tribute to Richard Bellamy: A Few Works Selected by Miles - MoMA PS1, New York *1989 Arbeit mit Papier - Galerie Eugen Lendl, Graz *1983 Abstract Painting: 1960–69 - MoMA PS1, New York *1968 Gordon, Lozano, Ryman, Stanley - CAC - Cincinnati Contemporary Arts Center, Cincinnati Posthumes: *2019 Luogo e Segni Punta della Dogana , Venise *2015 Slip of the Tongue ‎Punta della Dogana , Venise *2006 WIN FIRST DONT LAST / WIN LAST DONT CARE - Kunsthalle Basel, Bâle *2004 Lee Lozano, Drawn from Life: 1961 - 1971 - MoMA PS1, New York Galerie 1965 Courbes , 1968 Fichier:Lozano3820.JPG|Couvercle de toilette (1962) Fichier:Lozano3831.JPG|1962 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1930 Catégorie:Décès en 1999